Diva in a Empty room
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: What if Quinn Never got into an accident? She made it and then along with five other object to the wedding as Rachel locks herself in a room it maybe be the beginning of the end of Finchel with Quinn admits her feelings. Chap 18 Victorious enter the fic
1. Objection!

_Diva in a empty Room_

_BY_

_Bornthisway201f_

_Part One_

_It had to be some sort of record that six people objected to the wedding. Four adults and two teens all vocalize concern about there not being a wedding. Now there was one Diva locked in an empty room. _

"_How can you do this Kurt?" Finn more screamed then asked and Burt responded, "You guys are kids..." "Why did you let us sleep together?" Finn asked and Burt replied back that it was from him to see what married life would be like. "She's going to be angry..." Hiriam said and Leroy responded, "...I know but I think in the end she's going to be happy with what we did. We had to object." _

_Everyone was taking this all in and then Finn saw Quinn in his sights. _

"_You can't just stop hurting her. You come out with something like that saying you have feelings for her. Quinn we're about to graduated, grow up!" Finn yelled more than said. Quinn switch to bitch mode. _

"_First off back away from me and secondly I have changed because I never would have said that! I have kept these feelings on lock-down for a long time. While I was dating you, Puck, Beth and Sam." Quinn ripped Finn down and Santana responded, "Actually Q is right. She has had feelings for Rachel for a long time." _


	2. Rachel hears Finn knocking

_Diva in a Empty room_

_BY_

_Part Two_

_Rachel was in the room and sitting down then heard a knock on the door. _

"_Rachel it's me." Finn said on the other side and Rachel was silent. _

_**Rachel POV**_

_**The meat substitute was thoughtful but he should I am vegan. She gave her virginity to him and now when she looked at it, she did it to make him happy which was fine...What about her? She wanted to start having sex at 24 but did it because she was blinded by love. He outed Santana and she remembered that fight. **_

_**Flashback:**_

"_You know everything my dads have gone through in this fucking town and you outed her because she called you names!" Rachel pointed out and Finn responded, "I was tired of it and wanted to hurt back..." "Santana can be a horrible person but she loves Brittany and Brit loves her. When people like you..." Rachel said and Finn couldn't believe what she said then responded, "People like me..." "Hurtful assholes do that you scare them back into hiding who they really are..." Rachel finished._

_**Present:**_

_**She forgave him...She forgave him. **"Why can I have something in my life that's special that means something?" **She had to reassure him. She got up and look out the window listen to the knocking with Finn's voice on the other side. **_

_**Flashback:**_

"_I came here to see you because I love Beth and I don't want to hurt her. I wanted say thank you for stopping me from doing something stupid." **Rachel first remember then,** "Holy crap your pregnant." **Not that one. **_

_She remembered how Quinn told her that, "You can't change your past all you could do is move on to your future." Quinn said and maybe that's what Rachel can do now._

"_Young lady, may we speak to you?" Leroy asked and Quinn met Rachel's dad outside. "Would you being honest when you said..." Leroy asked but Quinn cut him off. "Yes sir. I have homophobic parents, I mean really bad and should have just took the chance when I was pregnant but it would have been for the wrong reasons. This year I have seen Rachel bend over backwards for him and I am tired of hiding. Even if the wedding is off all bets are off I am going to woo your daughter." Quinn told Leroy._

"_Dude I never thought any of this would happened." Puck said and Blaine responded, "I think Quinn's feelings are real. I mean I had that fear and I almost didn't come out." Brittany listened to everyone as Finn came back in frustrated and stare at Quinn so angry. Brittany turned around and left with Santana following her. _

"_Brit, what are you doing?" Santana asked and Brittany responded, "Everyone in there are sounding like adults and Rachel is a kid like us always wanted to get married to one person they love. I know that feeling and I want to talk to her." "Okay." Santana said and Brittany gave her a kiss just for understanding._


	3. Brittany is smart

_Diva In a Empty Room_

_by_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part 3_

"_Rachel.." Brittany said with a soft voice and Rachel couldn't believe that it was Brittany as she opened the door. Rachel told Brittany to come in. _

"_When I met Santana I was scared out of my mind but then I got a barbie that looked like her and perform my own wedding. My parents thought I was just kidding but I kept telling them I was going to marry her. I think they got it when I brought Artie around and all they could think about was Santana not him. Not everyone is like your parents, Kurt's, Blaine's, Santana or my parents you have to know this was hard for Quinn to say this. It might be real and if you don't feel anything then you would have been married. Do you have feelings for Q?" Brittany asked and Rachel admitted out loud, "I do have feelings for her." _

_Rachel and Brittany walked out with a new sense of confidence because Brittany got Rachel to opened the door and leave. It was not Kurt, Mercedes or anyone else but her. Brittany whispered to Santana what happened and even if it wasn't what the Latina wanted to happened it was good because it made Brittany happy. _

_Puck then went to the vending machine and then got Rachel's favorite candy. She saw the diva and told her what he had. _

"_Thanks Noah." Rachel said as she was looking for Quinn. "Quinn isn't the only one. Look I'm sorry for sleeping with your mother just in case it might have hurt you. Bros don't sleep with other people's mother." Noah told Rachel and she responded, "Apology accepted." "What are you going to do?" Puck asked and Rachel paused then asked, "Can you get Quinn? Then make sure we are not disturbed" _

_Puck motion for Quinn. "She wants to see you." Puck said and Quinn smiled then he said, "Go for it." Quinn met Rachel in the hallway. _


	4. Rachel hits finn and Quinn hits on

_Diva In An Empty Room_

_By_

_Bornthisway201f_

_Part Four_

"_Do you mean it?" Rachel asked and Quinn shook her head yes. "I know you gave Finn the idea of the corsage." Quinn said and added, "I became Punk early in the year because I couldn't handle my feelings for you." _

_Quinn then told her about coming out to her mother how she accepted it one day then went to her father about the news.. _

_She told her that the hair and the outfit was an escape aw well as Beth. What made Quinn wanted to put it all on the line..._

"_I am tired of being scared and I want to be with you. I want you to tell me about every audition or what the character means to you. I want to lay in bed with you and watch you go through your morning routine every now and then poking fun at it. I want to woo you Rachel. I don't want Finn to be with you forever and I would never get you meat substitutes." Quinn said and Rachel looked at Quinn. "I never been with a girl." Rachel said and added, "But I had such a crush on you." "Well..." Quinn said and Rachel responded, "This counts as a reason to call the engagement off." _

_**The following morning...**_

_Quinn got into her locker and put her bags away then took a breath. She turned and got a slushee right in her face. "You bitch! Rachel broke up with me..." Finn said then pushed her into the locker and Puck tore down the hall then threw him off. _

"_Get the hell away from her dude!" Puck yelled and Finn got up. "This is none of your business she just a dike slut you knocked up." Finn yelled and then all of a sudden someone punch Finn in the face then screamed in pain she had beat Santana to the punch. _

_Rachel hopped in pain as Quinn walked to comfort her as Finn was being laughed at as he hit the floor. Sue who saw everything tend to Rachel because she made a stand against Finn. _

_Rachel was on the verge of getting suspended but Sue went to bat for her because of what Finn said. _

"_To suspend her opens up a lawsuit my lawyer would be happy to take Rachel's case." Sue said and at that moment no more threats of suspension. Rachel had to go to the hospital for her hand as Quinn was there as Rachel was treated. _

"_This is going to looked really bad for Nationals but Finn was wrong. He wanted me to go to California and you wouldn't. That was it. Do you still want me..." Rachel begin to asked and then she was kissed really good by Quinn. "Does that answer the question?" Quinn asked and Rachel playfully said, "I think you need to be a lot more clearer." _


	5. Grace

_Diva In a Empty Room_

_By_

"

_BorntThisWay201f_

_Part Five_

_Quinn had the door opened from Hiriam and she walked in. "We are so glad you are here." Hiriam said and Leroy responded, "Ms. Rachel is milking her small handicap right now and we need someone else who could..." "I got this." Quinn said and then heard Rachel call out, "Dads...I never got my water and straw.." Rachel whine it out and Leroy responded, "This is nothing you should she has the Flu." _

_**Quinn Pov:**_

_Note to Self make sure Rachel is healthy all the time. _

_"This is no way for a hero to be treated!" Rachel yelled and Quinn had to laugh after that next quote. Quinn knocked on the door with Wicked playing. Rachel opened the door and saw it was Quinn. "Quinn!" Rachel surprised to see her and gave her a small kiss as she came in. She set the water down and embrace her diva. _

"_I see your feeling better." Quinn said and Rachel was quiet after that comment. "Not that I am complaining...What are you doing here?" Rachel asked and Quinn responded, "I want spend time with you today because I don't want to go home. I told my mother about you and she wasn't happy to say the least or my father but my only sister Grace was defending me of all people. She told them that I'm still her sister and I am still the same person I was before I told them this. My mother wanted to send me away and my father was about to set the timer but Grace threatened that he will never see his grand-child again." _

"_I am so sorry." Rachel said and added, "No wonder you could..." _

"_That's no excuse for me not to tell you how I feel about you or be so awful to you. I love you Rachel when I hear you sing it's like you make me believe that people could be passionate about things. They don't have to go to parties with fake smiles or anything like that. My mother lost that a long time ago and I don't think my father ever had it." _

_There was another knock on the door and it was Grace, Quinn's sister. So after small talk with the parents. _

"_My parents didn't take it well and they threatened to kick Quinn out again they are also looking into pulling her out of school. What my parents don't know is my husband is taking steps to make sure my parents bigot actions don't hurt Quinn's life here." Grace said and Leroy responded, "Thank you." _

"_Thank you both of you for raising such a daughter that makes my sister happy. Even when she was arguing about Rachel to my parents there was this fire in her that I have never seen. I know your daughter must inspire that." Grace said and Quinn walked down with Rachel. _

"_Grace..." Quinn said and Grace responded, "You must be Rachel?" Grace shook Rachel's other hand. "So it's true you punch Finn in the face because he was hurting Quinn." Grace said and then laughed her ass off. "I like you that was awesome." Grace said and Rachel responded in a low tone at first. "I don't like violence but he could have hurt her really badly." Rachel said and Grace responded, "We all don't like violence Rachel believe me when I tell you that. Anyway..." "Would you like to stay for dinner?" Leroy asked and Grace responded, "Maybe a another time. I want you to know that because of my parents reaction I am going to be in town for a while." "Okay." Quinn said and Grace responded, "I know our parents are like this but the more respect you show if they keep acting this it only makes my case stronger." Grace gave Quinn a big hug. "I love you little sister." Grace told her and then left. _

_Grace then smiled because know Quinn was accepted to Yale and looks like she could get out of here. Her father won't do to her what he did to Grace. _

"_**Don't worry little sister." Grace whispered and then she pull out her phone. It was video of Quinn's house and then look down to see her gun. **_


	6. Finn's downfall

_**Diva In an Empty Room**_

_**By**_

_**BornThisway201f**_

_Part Six_

_Everyone was sore after practice and as Quinn was taking a shower it was Rachel who climb in there then attacked Quinn with a barrage of kisses. "Rachel..." Quinn said and Rachel responded, "Well I'm not going to do anything else just wanted to kiss you in the shower." Quinn touched Rachel's face and the diva sneaked away leaving Quinn hot and bothered._

_The following morning Quinn saw Rachel was wearing jeans, a pony tail and a off the cuff shirt with knee high boots. The shirt made her boobs look good and Quinn was wearing her usual conservative out which was her dress and boots too. They looked at each other again and they held hands so comfortably then Kurt and Blaine gathered with Santana and Brittany which formed what the school was calling Tri-Gay. _

_The hockey team was coming around the corner with slushees but Santana nodded to Brittany who pulled her a few cups of coffees. They opened the tops and the hockey team was about to shoot as the girls got them first. The Hockey team was screaming in pain _

"_They wouldn't even that hot you bunch of pussies." Santana said and then got a slushee from Finn of all people. Brittany then buried her foot into Finn's nuts._

"_Come on baby." Brittany said to Santana. _

_Finn told Figgins but all of a sudden everyone who was around at that point didn't see anything because maybe the image of the stick screaming with hot coffee in his eyes scared people._

_Mr. Schuster called Santana, Brittany, Rachel and Quinn in the office with Finn. _

"_I notice there has been a lot of tension ever since the wedding. All of us have Nationals to think about and we need to get to a better place then we are right now." Mr. Schuster said to the five. "I don't know what happened in the halls but I do know is that a national championship doesn't come home with us with these time of actions." Mr. Schuster said and Finn responded, "Your right I have been upset with Rachel breaking up with me, Quinn taking my girl and Santana sitting there taking there side. I mean after everything I..." _

"_Finn! I don't blame the girls at all. You have called Quinn a word that I will not tolerate then slammed her into a locker and then slushee your own glee club member. You are hereby banished from Glee until I say otherwise for what you did and furthermore if I decided to let you come back you will only sing in the background. The new lead male soloist will either be Blaine, Kurt, Artie or Sam and maybe even Puck or Joe but mainly Blaine or Artie." Mr. Schue said and added, "This will be a unanimous vote if the girls agree to it by a show of..." The girls hands sprung up and Rachel made it a point to use the hand she punch Finn with. It was then Finn in shock left. "Now Santana it was said one time I give Finn the keys to the city and let him do whatever he wants because I took no action when he hurt Quinn. Quinn I am sorry I didn't do this sooner." Quinn and Santana accepted Mr. Schuster apology. "No it's not." Mr. Schuster said and added, "Okay ladies let's get ready for nationals. _


	7. GET MAD

_Diva in a empty Room_

_By_

_BorntThisway201f_

_**Fighter is by Christina Aguilera**_

_Part Seven_

"_Is that what you guys have to deal with in Cheerios practice?" Kurt asked and Blaine responded, "It's not that bad." "Wonder Twins that was nice pregnant Coach. We get mean, rotten and I want to break you down to the point where you never want to look in the mirror and smile to yourself coach." Santana said and Brittany added, "Nice Sue is cool and Cheerios is actually cooler because the other coach has us really dance which is freaking awesome." _

_Santana gesture with her neck to Brittany and the tall blonde was confused but got what Santana wanted her to do.. "I'm going to take my G.E.D test and then wait a year to applied to Julliard." Brittany said and Rachel responded, "Brittany that's great." "I want to be a choreographer." Brittany told everyone and they all crowded on the dancer. She ended by given Santana a kiss. _

"_Actually I'm going to wait for Brittany and I am going to applied around New York University." Santana said and added, "I want to double major in education and music theory. I think I would totally be more cooler then Mr. Shue as a teacher. I mean no vast and my hair always looks good." Santana said and they didn't see Mr. Shue right behind him. Santana caught them staring in back of her and she looked up to say, "Hello Mr. Schue..." Santana said and Mr. Schue responded, "I challenge you Santana Lopez, can wait until class to tell you..." He then walks away with a smile. _

_Santana didn't know what was going to happened. So they all walked in and Mr. Schue inform Santana was going to teach a lesson and Mr. Shue was going to be a Cheerio for the entire length of the lesson. Coach Sue broke down laughing at this and Mr Shue then said, "Santana you have talk to talk for a long time and you say you would be better." William gave Santana the chalk and Santana took it then walked up in front of the class. _

"_Okay...Okay..." Santana said and then erase the board then wrote GET MAD. _

"_Rachel what did Vocal Adrenalin do to you two years ago?" Santana asked and Rachel recalled about the egg throwing. "When Jesse St. James said that you Mecedres did feel that song, what did you want to do?" Santana asked and Mercedes responded, "Punch him." "How many people want to beat Vocal Adrenalin and Jesse St. James?" Santana asked and everyone raised there hands. _

"_We haven't because we didn't get mad and didn't use it. What ticks me off is the stares and jokes that I get on a daily basis and Faberry over there is a getting taste of it. I use that to dance better than anyone in the Cheerios and kill it here when I come to Glee.. We don't have that passion because we don't get Mad." Santana said and added, "Your assignment is to sing a song as a solo or a duet about how mad you are about something. We have Vocal adrenalin in Nationals for me this is my last chance as well as for most of you." Santana said and added, "So let me show you. This is for my grandmother" She talks to the guy at the piano_

_**Santana Sings**_

_After all that you put me through,_

_You think I'd despise you,_

_But in the end I wanna thank you,_

_'Cause you've made me that much stronger_

_Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true_

_Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up_

_'Cause I've had enough_

_You were there by my side, always down for the ride_

_But your joy ride just came down in flames 'cause your greed sold me out in shame_

_After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you_

_But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong_

_'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know_

_Just how capable I am to pull through_

_So I wanna say thank you_

_'Cause it_

_**Rachel then gets up with Santana as she knows the song and wants to sing with it. **_

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_It makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_**Rachel singing**_

_Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing_

_Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game_

_I heard you're going round playing the victim now_

_But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame_

_'Cause you dug your own grave_

_After all of the fights and the lies 'cause you're wanting to haunt me_

_But that won't work anymore, no more,_

_It's over_

_'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture_

_I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down_

_So I wanna say thank you_

_'Cause it_

_**Quinn comes in to sing with Mecedres**_

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_It makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_**Quinn sings this part by herself. **_

_How could this man I thought I knew_

_Turn out to be unjust so cruel_

_Could only see the good in you_

_Pretend not to see the truth_

_You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself_

_Through living in denial_

_But in the end you'll see_

_YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME_

_**Mecedres Sings this alone**_

_I am a fighter and I_

_I ain't gonna stop_

_There is no turning back_

_I've had enough_

_**Blaine and Kurt Sings**_

_You thought I would forget_

_But I remembered_

_'Cause I remembered_

_I remembered_

_You thought I would forget_

_I remembered_

_'Cause I remembered_

_I remembered_

_**Everyone sings: **_

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_It makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Everyone claps and Sue does as well. "All right Fun bags is right you have to get mad because you never beat Vocal Adrenalin so Santana continue with the lesson and Mr. Schue let's get you fitted." Coach said. _


	8. Why get mad

_Diva In A Empty Room_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Eight_

"_You know I just don't get the assignment about getting angry." Rachel said as she was Re-taping her posters with new strong tape on the wall and putting on new sheets on the bed. _

"_Santana is passionate about winning and she uses a lot of things to get her focus. Her grandmother still hasn't forgiven her and people stare at her..." Quinn said and Rachel responded, "Like they stare at us." _

_Quinn helps puts the sheets on the bed and Rachel was worried about this. _

"_My dads deals with what we are going to go through and it does take a lot out of them on a day to day basis but it's worth it." Rachel said and Quinn sits her girlfriend down then makes her touch her face. "I want you to feel how forced a smile this is." Quinn said and she makes a happy face. "Do you feel that?" Quinn asked and Rachel shakes her head. "This is my real happy face with you in my life." Quinn said and Rachel smirk then said, "You must have been tired to act so happy." _

"_I got use to it but I kept seeing you just so relaxed in your own skin and I would watch my so called Christian friends say horrible things about gay people. I knew if I said something then I would be judge. I didn't tell you I almost got into a car accident because I wanted to text you I was on my way." Quinn told Rachel. "Quinn! That's highly dangerous!" Rachel yelled and then paused, "Sorry..." "It's okay I like that you get so worried about me." Quinn said and added, "I stopped just short of some asshole hitting me and I realized that I could have died without telling you that I loved you for a long time. Life is too short to be a fake bitch that's why Santana wants us to get pissed so when we sing those words and dance those steps so it shows we are the best." _

_Rachel let those words sink in and it occurred to her that it's things of this nature that's often trapped her into a little room. She was scared of being bullied that she could have tried to make Quinn see it was okay to be together. They share kisses and then there was a text. Rachel took out her phone and said, "Santana wants to meet us at the Lima Bean."_

_Quinn, Rachel, Santana and Brittany would shock at this sight and the whole Glee club couldn't stop staring as Finn was with Harmony. _


	9. I am in the business of Misery

_Diva In a Empty Room_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Nine_

"_Harmony and Finn..." Kurt said and Blaine responded, "Guys there's probably a good reason for this. "I mean she's sixteen I mean if he did something he would get thrown in jail." Puck said and they saw them make-out. "Listen it may just be a thing or Finn going crazy." Sam said them all but Santana saw something different. "It's bullshit." Santana said and they waited for her to talk about it. _

"_You mean the fact that he's not holding her hand underneath the table." Quinn said and Rachel responded, "Oh for anyone who's ever dated Finn you would know that he's kissing her face to face. He never kisses cross-faces or the fact that he totally has his eyes opened." A new waitress walked in to get them that food. "Hey Cassie." Santana said and then asked, "What do you know about them?" Cassie looked over and then laughed, "The curly haired kid is paying Harmony to make Rachel jealous. Harmony is transferring to your school next year and she told him that she will surpass Rachel as the best singer ever." Cassie told them and Rachel had that look as Quinn looked over. "I have a song." Quinn said. _

_The next day Quinn dressed up Haley Williams from Paramore to sing Misery Business with Pink hair for this special occasion. _

"_Don't worry everyone I haven't lost my mind but this was the reason of all my anger and seeing Finn the other day trying to make Rachel feel bad makes me sing this. I always held myself back even when I am in Glee because I kept wanting to be Prom Queen or Head Cheerleader because it would make the people I love happy. I should raise have Beth with you Puck. I should have made my feelings for you Rachel crystal clear." Quinn said and she motion to the band. _

_**Quinn began to rock on...**_

_I'm in the business of misery,_

_Let's take it from the top._

_She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock._

_It's a matter of time before we all run out,_

_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

_I waited eight long months,_

_She finally set him free._

_I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me._

_Two weeks and we caught on fire,_

_She's got it out for me,_

_But I wear the biggest smile._

_**Quinn flipped Finn off. She goes through the crowd and rocks with them. **_

_Whoa, i never meant to brag._

_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now._

_But God does it feel so good,_

_Cause I got him where I want him now._

_And if you could then you know you would._

_'Cause God it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good._

_**Quinn takes a Chair and sets it in front of her Finn.**_

_I'll watched her wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving you_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving..._

_**As the music keeps playing she just stares at him. **_

_Whoa, i never meant to brag_

_But I got her where I want her now._

_**Quinn walks to Rachel**_

_Whoa, i never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now._

_But God does it feel so good,_

_'Cause I got him where I want him now._

_And if you could then you know you would._

_'Cause God it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good._

_Rachel jumps up and gives such a hug then a passionate kiss. _


	10. I get it

_Diva In A Empty Room_

_By _

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Ten_

_Finn paused and walked down then whispered to the pianist..._

_He sang Just Like you from Three Door Down. _

"_I feel like I wasted two years of my life over all three of you and the only thing good about this is Glee Club. You may never make it Rachel and the end of the day you will go to bed lonely!" Finn said and Quinn responded, _

"_You lay off Rachel! Unlike you I'm going to defend her...You feel like you wasted your life! I wasted mine being a good little Christian girl! You are no better than my father who kicked me out! You decided to outed Santana when she was not ready, You decided never to defend Rachel..." Quinn said and Rachel then storm to the band... "Everyone sit down! Quinn could you please sit down?" Rachel went from yelling to speaking softly. _

_**Rachel gives such an angry look to Finn then Sings:**_

_Keep you in the dark_

_You know they all pretend_

_Keep you in the dark_

_And so it all began_

_Send in your skeletons_

_Sing as their bones go marching in again_

_They need you buried deep_

_The secrets that you keep are ever ready_

_Are you ready?_

_I'm finished making sense_

_Done pleading ignorance_

_That whole defense_

_**She starts walking very slowly to Finn and he backs up...**_

_Spinning infinity_

_Boy, the wheel is spinning me_

_It's never ending, never ending_

_Same old story_

_What if I say I'm not like the others?_

_What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?_

_You're the pretender_

_What if I say that I will never surrender?_

_What if I say I'm not like the others?_

_What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?_

_You're the pretender_

_What if I say that I'll never surrender?_

_**Finn stumbled over and Rachel stood on top of him with her foot on his chest. **_

_**I'm the voice inside your head you refuse to hear**_

_**I'm the face that you have to face, mirrorin' your stare**_

_**I'm what's left, I'm what's right, I'm the enemy**_

_**I'm the hand that'll take you down, bring you to your knees**_

_**So who are you? Yeah, who are you?**_

_**Yeah, who are you? Yeah, who are you?**_

_**Keep you in the dark, you know they all pretend**_

_**What if I say I'm not like the others?**_

_**(Keep you in the dark)**_

_**What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?**_

_**(You know they all pretend)**_

_**You're the pretender**_

_**What if I say I will never surrender?**_

_**So who are you? Yeah, who are you?**_

_**Yeah, who are you?**_

"_So either you work with us or get the hell out of here because we all need to be together." Rachel said and Santana just smiled in the background. "Berry sit." Santana instructed sharply and then looked to Finn then said the same thing. _

"_You see when you get angry you let all out. You then get control and not just insulting every time you breathe. I went down from insulting Rachel out loud from three times a week to once time a week. I was pissed about coming out but you guys help me, I wanted to help." Santana said and then walked to Finn. _

"_I was your first that means something to me. So you didn't get married, you make Rachel jealous because your hurt. I get it. I would do the same thing, Why bother? Finn there's someone for you that isn't Quinn Fabray or Rachel Berry and they won't mind going to California with you. We needs you in Chicago." Santana said and Finn shook his head then hugged Santana. _

_As everyone left Mr. Schuster called Santana over. "You would make a good teacher." Mr. Schuster said and added, "You not only walk to walk but you talk the talk. It's like I said if you going to do something..." "Do it passionately." Santana finished. _


	11. Bacon and the beginning of the twists

_Diva In a Empty Room_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Eleven_

_Mr. Schuster got a message to meet **The Girls **in the Glee club as he walked in Coach Sue was standing there. "It's comes to my attention Will that the girls here want a re-match." Coach Sue said. _

_**Flashback**_

_The trouble-tones would walking through the possibility of doing Rumor Has It and Someone Like You mash-up. Rachel, Quinn and Tina would watching them perform it as they finished Mecedres looked around her girls. _

"_Something occurred to me." Mercedes said and Santana responded, "That you missed a couple of steps." "No Mr. Schuster never told us who won the last two Mash-offs." Mecedres said and Santana paused for a second then agree with it. "What does it matter?" Quinn asked from the audience and Brittany responded, "Because Lord Tubbington didn't speak to me because he was rooting for me to win and so when I told him that Mr. Schuter never told us he was a bad kitty." Everyone paused for that rant. "I think it's time we asked what was the deal." Santana said. _

_**Ten minutes afterwards**_

_Everyone was in Glee club and Mr. Schuster announced there will be a winner take all re-match in a re-mash-off. _

"_Wait we beat the girls." Puck said and Rachel responded, "There was never a winner and we want it to be shown why we are the most dominate sex in Glee." "Rachel the only thing that makes you better than anyone is your mouth..." Finn said and Quinn turned to Finn, "You finish that sentence and I come over there to punch you in the mouth." Quinn said and Rachel turned to Quinn, "There was no need for violence Quinn..." Rachel told girlfriend. _

_After Mr. Schuster settle it down it was agreed the girls and boys are going to do a two out of three which means three straight performances. Each round will be just on a point system and the third round your best soloist of each team will perform and mash-up. _

_**Later on that night...**_

_Rachel was getting dinner ready and she pulled out a tall glass of Pepsi which she poured it in the glass. As she got the Vegan Lasagna and put it in the middle of the table. She looked at the time on her phone and then serve the food on Quinn's plate. She then pull the chair out of the way. She has been dating Quinn for a few weeks as she has heard her blonde lover complain about the health food and drink her mother as in her home trying to kick drinking all the time. _

_Rachel made sure she sprinkle Bacon bits on her serving, she expect no conversation on Quinn's end and then put a toothpaste as well a toothbrush on the side of the plate She looked at the phone and opened the door as Quinn rushed in then gave her girlfriend an intense kiss. Quinn went to the table saw the soda and then sat down. She pray first and then the devouring began but carefully because she didn't want to get anything on the cheerleader outfit. She paused and looked up. _

"_Bacon." Quinn said and then went back to her food as Rachel ate slowly as she Quinn raise her head. "The food is great especially the mushroom with a pinch of Garlic." Quinn told her and then put down her fork. "I need to take a breath." Quinn told her Diva and said, "I think we should do the Bon Jovi/Rolling Stone Mash-up again but I think we should add Santana on vocals with Mecedres. I think Brittany should add some risque dancing." _

"_I think that's a great idea." Rachel said and Quinn responded, "I think we should pull back on the Adele mash-up for Nationals and I want to do a mash-up." "Actually I was thinking what if we sang Skyscarper for the next round with a mash-up of Somewhere and I'll give up the solo to Mecedres and Santana." Rachel said and added, "I want to win." Quinn saw a change in Rachel and the Diva added, "I want to concentrate on the audition of Nayda and it's not like I'm blowing this off is that you girls are just as talented and I don't think you don't get enough credit as you should. You are more than a background singer." _

_Quinn then took the toothpaste and toothbrush then set next to the fork as dinner was done. Quinn helped with the dishes and then brushed her teeth very carefully, she then test her breath. She then gave Rachel such a kiss and Quinn as a tear. _

"_Why are you crying?" Rachel asked and Quinn responded, "Because you believe me." "I always believe in you Quinn. I...I fucking love you." Rachel said and Quinn then made up with a girl on the couch as they both shirtless there was a knock. _

"_Screw-bunnies I needs to talk to you." Santana said through the door and Quinn simply responded, "I'm going to kill her."_

_**The twists are just starting...**_


	12. M night told me to

_Diva In The Empty Room_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Twelve_

_Quinn got up in her bra and cheerleader skirt then opened the door as Brittany was with Santana. "Q. I didn't need to see that!" Santana yelled and Brittany asked, "Is that white lace?" "What do you want Santana?" Quinn asked and Rachel walked behind her. "I think we need to kill Finn." She showed the phone and saw Finn talking to Jesse St. James. _

"_That waitress Cassie is like Harmony's sister and she doesn't like what she's doing. So she told me and San that he's with Jesse. She's likes really cool and her boyfriend is like a really good football player so maybe the Football team could win next year." Brittany said to them. _

_So Saturday morning Rachel walked in and saw Jesse sitting down. _

"_Hi Rachel." Jesse said as Diva sat across him. "I see your up to same things trying to destroy Glee clubs." Rachel said and showed the picture. _

"_It's not even by best side and Finn didn't tell me anything interesting. He did tell me about the Trouble-tones and how Shelby made them. How they perform one number per competition. You beat Shelby without you and that makes me a little concerned. In my opinion you slaughter the Warblers but once again Rachel you will lose because Lost Directions can't understand to put the performance around you." Jesse said and Rachel move up the seat. _

"_I have to say that dating the Cheerleader then Finn is actually an improvement." Jeese said and Rachel lean back on the chair. "What else did he tell you?" Rachel asked and Jesse responded, "Professionally I would be telling you this to make more troubles for you guys but personally I am going to tell you this because it ended by involvement with Finn. He said that you are a controlling bitch and when Quinn wakes up to realize this it was just a phase, she will break you to the point where you want give up on everything." Jesse said and asked, "Did you get that Quinn?"_

_Quinn walked in and heard everything which made her utterly speechless._

"_Will see you at Nationals? Come on Rachel." Quinn said and Rachel looked heartbroken. She turned around and put her head on Quinn's shoulder. That afternoon Quinn let Rachel cried on her lap as Santana, Kurt, Mecedres, Blaine, Sam and Brittany all was around her. _

"_Do you believe Jesse?" Kurt asked Quinn and she responded, "Finn's behavior as been horrible and if we kick him out now." "But it's Jesse St. James we're listening to." Kurt said and Blaine added, "Is he the one who made it so Rachel got hit with a dozen eggs?" Rachel cried louder and Blaine then said, "I take that as a yes." Puck was standing outside and looked at Rachel. "I can't stand this I mean if we kick him out we have enough." Puck said and Santana responded, "It's too easy and remember he has Jail Bait with him they have to be planning something." _

"_I thought being a cheerleader was more backstabbing." Quinn said as she trying to calm the Diva down. "We could throw the mash-up competition." Puck said and then the crying stopped. _

"_No we're going to make Finn think he has all the ammo he needs to help Vocal Adrenalin." Rachel said and added, "We going to rehearse something else and we're going to **Act like **we're fighting." "That's an awesome plan but we got to let someone know." Santana said and Rachel responded, "We don't tell Mr. Schuster, we tell Sue." _

_They call Coach Sue and they told her everything. It was risk but if anyone knew how to plot and plan it would be Sue. "It's brilliant...Now as much as in the past and maybe the present I would agree not to tell Will. I think you might..." Sue told them and Santana responded, "Coach Finn is..." "Yes Funbags but it was Will who kicked Finn out." Sue said and Rachel asked, "What if he doesn't?"_

_Rachel knew what she was about to say is going to be a bombshell but she had to prove her point. _

"_I never told anyone this but when I was getting that reference from my mother..." _

_This was hard for Rachel to say and she told them. "That Sun of A bitch!" Quinn yelled. _


	13. Slash alert

_Diva in an Empty Room_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part 13_

_It was Sunday night and no one wanted to go back to school as Quinn was at home going to bed. She was home alone and Rachel had come in wearing a slik teddy "I feel like sleeping over wearing this then being in sweats or something like that. I wanted you to turn over and see this on me." Rachel told Quinn. _

_Quinn smile big and took her hand she kissed her all around her neck. She guided her to the bed and laid next to her. "We don't have to do a anything." Quinn said and she wrapped her arm Rachel who just melted because she knew where this was going. Quinn knew that Rachel while she was snuggling her very tightly couldn't escape the fact that she wanted her so bad. _

_Rachel turned to Quinn, looked at her and started to kiss her soft then very deep then Rachel was on top of Quinn. She took off Quinn's shirt and licked around the nipples then suck on it ever so lightly. Quinn took Rachel's shirt off and did the exactly same thing which got intensity passionate. It was then Rachel who started to rub her finger on top of Quinn's panties right between her lips. She was teasing about wanting to finger her and Quinn grabbed Rachel's arm because she wanted to climax so badly. Rachel told her not to and then took Quinn's then guide her fingers to Rachel's panties. She whispered..._

"_If you hold it till I say now, you could whatever you want..." Rachel said to Quinn..._


	14. Brittana fun timeNot what you think

_Diva In a Empty Room_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Fourteen_

_Brittany was home with a sleuth of kids as Santana opened the door she walked in to the madness. She especially saw one particular little girl playing with Brittany. Santana can't believe that the little girl is four years old. Brittany told the kids to attack Santana and so the couple who probably was getting a preview of there life together collapse with Princess Lela Pierce between them after the kid had left._

"_Hey." Brittany whispered and Santana responded, "Yeah." "I don't think Rachel should be mad at Mr. Shue." Brittany said and added, "The baby daddy knows he could see Princess anytime he wants." "Dude he hurt you Brittany. He did that Alien Invasion on you" Santana said and Brittany responded, "She still needs a daddy and maybe he'll see what he did was wrong when he comes from jail." _

_Santana leans over and kiss Brittany on the head. _

"_Brittany remember when we would kids and..." Santana said and Brittany responded, "I am going to graduated early..." "What?" Santana asked and Brittany responded, "I took a test on my other classes that I was behind on. If I get a C or better on all my finals I could graduated early." Santana gave Brittany such a good kiss and the blonde told her that she will take the year off... "Brittany remember when we would kids and you said that you want to marry me..." Santana said and Brittany responded, "Yeah we totally should get marry after college." "Do you want to marry me?" Santana asked and Brittany shook her head a lot then Santana pulled out a ring as well as a box. Santana got down on bended knee. _

"_Brittany after college, will you marry me?" Santana asked and Brittany responded, "Yes I will San. Will you adopt..." Santana shook her head yes._


	15. Introducing Cassie

_Diva In A Empty Room_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part 15_

_Monday was in-service day and Rachel was studying with her Quinn in the corner of the Lima Bean as Cassie was in street clothes Quinn saw her._

"_Cassie come over here." Quinn said and Cassie walks over to the guys. "Sit down." Quinn said and Cassie takes a seat. "Thank you guys." Cassie said and added, "Today is my day off and I'm so glad to like not be serving drinks." _

"_How does it feel to have a day off?" Quinn asked and Cassie paused then responded how it's great to not be here all the time asking for people's orders. "So we heard your going to our school?" Rachel asked and Cassie told them she was as well as Harmony. _

"_How many trophies have you won?" Cassie asked and Quinn responded, "Three sectionals and two regional first place. We also had one fourth place in regional and twelve place in Nationals." "More than my sister ever had. It's going to be for one year because I'm going to be a Senior." Cassie said and Rachel responded, "How good a singer are you?"_

"_I have been singing all my life never went into competition I actually do it because I love music. I can also sing Opera. I could hit Amy Lee notes." Cassie said and Quinn responded, "Amy Lee notes" "I could hit those notes." Rachel trying to out diva Cassie. Quinn gives her a look and Cassie sees this sweet exchange. _

"_It's cool." Cassie said and Rachel responded, "I want to hear you sing. Sing with me." _

_Cassie agreed and so they decided to go to Rachel's house. _

"_So what do we want to sing?" Cassie asked and there was a knock on the door. Quinn opened the door to find everyone from New Directions on the other side of the door minus Finn. _

"_What's going on here?" Rachel asked and Santana made her way through the crowd. "Look I know I should have called but Britts wanted to share something and your house is the biggest." Santana said and so Rachel reluctantly agree for them to come in as everyone said hi to Cassie. _

_Brittany came in last with a four year old kid and Quinn looked at her, she knew it. _

"_Brittany is that..." Quinn said and Brittany shook her head yes. "Remember the alien invasion I told you about." Brittany said and Cassie responded, "Alien Invasion." "He came in I screamed for him to get off of me..." Brittany said and everyone was shocked to hear. Santana knew to get Princess Lela out of the room before Brittany confessed. _

"_Brittany he hurt you..." Rachel said and Brittany shook her head. "Why didn't you just say that?" Mecedres asked and Cassie was trying to excuse herself. "Stay I like you. I like the drinks you serve and everyone here knows you too." Brittany insisted and Cassie stayed. _

"_Quinn I am so sorry I wasn't there for you but it was..." Brittany said and added, "I should have been there too.." Quinn walked over and gave Brittany such a hug. "What happened to you is totally different then what about to me? I could see why you told just Santana. She's beautiful." Quinn asked and Santana brought back in. _

"_What's her name?" Kurt asked and Brittany responded, "Princess Lelia Pierce" "I think the Princess should be entertain and since we all could sing." Cassie said and Kurt asked, "Are you suggest we perform for the Princess?" So everyone went downstairs and Quinn stayed back for a bit as Rachel saw this. "Hey." Rachel said and added, "If this is going to be.." _

"_She went through hell for four years after what that creep to her and she just happy." Quinn crying for Brittany. Then Rachel responded, "Yes but Quinn Fabray your going to Yale, your going to be apart of a national cheerleader and show choir champions and I'm totally in love with you. Yes she's happy because she has the girl and the child but you survived giving Beth away in the head." "I love you too." Quinn said and they went downstairs. _


	16. The Jam session Part One

_Diva In Empty Room_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Sixteen_

_**When you believe is from Whitney Houston and Mariah Carey, I still Believe is from Miss Saigon and StickWith you is from the Pussy Cat Dolls**_

"_Before we start let's pay respect." Mecedres said and started..._

_**Mecedres started the song**_

_Many nights we prayed_

_With no proof anyone could hear_

_In our hearts a hope for a song_

_We barely understood_

_**Cassie sang next,...**_

_Now we are not afraid_

_Although we know there's much to fear_

_We were moving mountains_

_Long before we knew we could, whoa, yes_

_**Kurt join in Cassie**_

_There can be miracles_

_When you believe_

_Though hope is frail_

_It's hard to kill_

_Who knows what miracles_

_You can achieve_

_When you believe somehow you will_

_You will when you believe_

_**Mecedres Sings**_

_In this time of fear_

_When prayer so often proves in vain_

_Hope seems like the summer bird_

_Too swiftly flown away_

_Yet now I'm standing here_

_My hearts so full, I can't explain_

_Seeking faith and speakin words_

_I never thought I'd say_

_**Cassie Sings**_

_There can be miracles_

_When you believe (When you believe)_

_Though hope is frail_

_It's hard to kill (Mmm)_

_**Kurt Sings**_

_Who knows what miracles_

_You can achieve (You can achieve)_

_When you believe somehow you will_

_You will when you believe_

_[Hey]_

_[Ooh]_

_**The three sing the next part..**_

_They don't always happen when you ask_

_And it's easy to give in to your fears_

_But when you're blinded by your pain_

_Can't see the way, get through the rain_

_A small but still, resilient voice_

_Says love is very near, oh _

_[Oh]_

_There can be miracles _

_(Miracles)_

_When you believe _

_(Boy, when you believe, yeah) _

_[Though hope is frail]_

_Though hope is frail _

_[Its hard]_

_It's hard to kill _

_(Hard to kill, oh, yeah)_

_Who knows what miracles_

_You can achieve _

_(You can achieve, oh)_

_When you believe somehow you will _

_(Somehow, somehow, somehow)_

_Somehow you will (I know, I know, know)_

_You will when you believe [When you]_

_(Ohoh)_

_They all clapped._

"_Your going to be in our school next year." Blaine said and Tina responded, "We will rule." Cassie really doesn't do it for competition but there right. "Okay Cass you got skills but what happen if you sing show tunes..Berry." Santana said... "I was thinking about this song last night when I was sleeping with my girlfriend and I remember sleeping with Finn after we had sex. I kept thinking what if he never told me about Santana and him. I couldn't place the right song on how I felt until Quinn was sleeping with me because too have sex with you this early in our relationship said volumes because it feels right with you.. Remember that day reminds me how I never want it to feel so wrong again." _

_**Rachel singing**_

_Last night I watched him sleeping,_

_my body pressed to him._

_And then he started speaking._

_The name I heard him speak was Kim..._

_Yes, I know that this was years ago,_

_but when moonlight fills my room I know_

_you are here, still._

_I still_

_I still believe_

_you will return._

_I know you will._

_My heart against all odds_

_holds still._

_Yes, still,_

_I still believe._

_I know as long as I can keep believing,_

_I'll live._

_I'll live,_

_love cannot die._

_You won't return, you won't return,_

_and I won't be alone._

_**Cassie Sings: **_

_Last night I watched you sleeping._

_Once more the nightmare came._

_I heard him cry out something,_

_a word that sounded like a name._

_And it hurts me more than I can bear_

_knowing part of you I'll never share,_

_never know._

_But still-_

_I still believe_

_the time will come_

_when nothing keeps us apart._

_My heart forever more holds still._

_It's all over I'm here,_

_there is nothing to fear!_

_Chris, what's haunting you?_

_Won't you let me inside_

_what you so want to hide._

_I need you too!_

_Puck pick up something to play like drums..._

_**Quinn Sings**_

_I don't wanna go another day, So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind._

_Seems like everybody's breaking up Throwing their love away, But I know I got a good thing right here That's why I say (Hey)_

_**Blaine and Santana sings to Kurt and Brittanny**_

_Nobody gonna love me better I must stick with you forever. Nobody gonna take me higher I must stick with you. You know how to appreciate me I must stick with you, my baby. Nobody ever made me feel this way I must stick with you._

_**Tina and Mecedres Sings to Sam and Mike**_

_I don't wanna go another day So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind. See the way we ride in our private lives, Ain't nobody getting in between. I want you to know that you're the only one for me (one for me) And I say_

_**Sugar sings a little on key**_

_And now Ain't nothing else I can need. _

_**Rory Sings**_

_And now I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me. I got you, _

_**Quinn Sings:**_

_We'll be making love endlessly. I'm with you. Baby, you're with me. Baby, you're with me._

_**Cassie Sings:**_

_So don't you worry about People hanging around, They ain't bringing us down. I know you and you know me And that's all that counts. So don't you worry about People hanging around, They ain't bringing us down. I know you and you know me And that's why I say_


	17. The Victorious Factor

_Diva In a Empty Room_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part 17_

_**Author's Notes: This is going to be a long three chapters. This is a slight detour using the show Victorious because I have writer's block. There will be times in the story where it'll seemed like they are in the same room...**_

_After the Jam session it was announced over the television that in schools it would be in-service for the whole week and so Rachel's dad Hiriam told her the next day Jade her cousin will be coming over for a visit. This was met by an intense objection and a Diva storm-off. _

_As Quinn entered the room where Santana and Kurt who had nothing really to do was hanging out where Rachel was pouting. _

"_Why don't you like your cousin? What's she like?" Quinn asked._

"_She plays with scissors, she screams and take Santana then eliminated reasoning." Rachel said and Santana seems insulted, "I'm reasonable." "Maybe your over-exaggerating. No one could be as bad as Santana." Kurt said and Santana asked, "Did everyone forget I'm sitting right here?" _

"_Look you have home field advantage and if she's rude with you our back slap the bitch." Quinn reminded Rachel and the diva doesn't approve of violence but that could be hot to watch. _

_**Los Angeles**_

"_Tori your bad taste in a girlfriend is here." Trina announces and Tori gives her a dirty look about insulting her girlfriend. Jade had been more moody as usual and so she needed to tell Tori why. "I'm sorry Veg...Tori but my parents want me to visit my Uncle's house with the most annoying cousin in the wordl in Lima Ohio who I'm sort of jealous of." Jade said and Tori responded, "Why?" _

"_Because she got to perform in New York and everyone puts her on this...Whatever." Jade said as she was about to exit and Tori grabbed her. "Hey! You could tell me." Tori said and Jade responded, "Could you go with me so if I think about murdering her then you could stop me? I mean, whatever I was..." "Yeah." Tori told her and Jade was happy and then said, "Thank you...hun." Tori knew that was a lot for her to say a pet name and gave her a kiss for her trouble. _

"_Oh my God! Could you just get a room?" Trina yelled as she walked into another room as they stopped kissing. "If you kill my sister, I'll kill your cousin." Tori said and Jade looked over then deadpanned said, "Switch, switch." Tori and Jade kept kissing so after a while..._

_Jade was running through signs of how her cousin would be. _

"_Now if she plays too much Barbara." Jade said and Tori responded, "We go downstairs and watch television." "If she tries to micro-manager what we do and not listen?" Jade asked and Tori responded, "Kiss you..." _

_**Ohio**_

_Rachel was running through with Quinn..._

"_If she insults my clothes..." Rachel said and Quinn responded, "I will call her biker trash..." _

"_If she yells at me at all..." Rachel said and Quinn responded, "I will get in her face or call Santana.." "If she tells me to turn Barbara off..." Rachel said and Quinn responded, "I will suggest that she should take her ass back home...Now it's my turn..." _

"_If you start to micro-manager..." Quinn said and Rachel responded, "You will me grab my hand and squeeze it three times." "If you rant and not get to the point." Quinn said and Rachel responded, "You will kiss me under the neck." _

_**L.A**_

_Jade was looking through another part of the list..._

"_If she insults my music taste..." Jade said and Tori responded, "I will tell her that she's a judgmental little brat and realizes that everyone is different."_

"_If she tries to critique my voice..."Jade said and Tori responded, "Just because she's had years of training that doesn't mean she could look down at everyone." _

_Jade stares at Tori and smiles then gives her a small kiss at the same time as Rachel does the same to Quinn in Ohio._

_**L.A**_

"_Thank you for getting me." Jade said and Tori responded, "Thank you for letting me." _

_**Ohio**_

"_Thank you for putting up the fact that I'm a diva." Rachel said and Quinn responded, "Thank you for trying to tone it down when it's necessary." _


	18. Call Of Duty bring people together

_Diva In Empty Room_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part 18_

_Quinn got Rachel to the airport terminal and held her hand showing her that she'll be there for her. _

_Tori and Jade got off the airport then walked out to Quinn and Rachel. Jade noticed that Rachel was holding hands with the blonde. _

"_Hi Jade." Rachel said and Jade was at a lost for words. "I'm sorry I was expecting a geeky guy or something." Jade said and Quinn responded, "She broke up with him a month and a half ago. She's dating a hot cheerleader." "Wow full of yourself." Jade said and Tori gave her a look. "This is my girlfriend." Jade said and shook her hands with the both of them. _

"_Jade show me you guys at Regional's that was an awesome with the fake slushees." Tori said and Quinn responded, "It's a thing in our school people get slushees thrown at them." _

_Jade did something uncharacteristic and gave Rachel a hug. "Don't get use to it." Jade told Rachel and the Diva commented, "I like your Jacket..." "I thought you would Vegan..." Jade said and Rachel responded, "It doesn't mean I can't admire it and I wore one for an assignment we had to do a rock song." "Which one?" Jade asked and Quinn responded, "We did a mash-up of Living On A Prayer and Start Me up." _

_**Tori broke the ice started and sang:**_

_We got each other and that's a lot_

_For love we'll give it a shot!_

_**Jade join in **_

_Oh, we're half way there_

_Oh oh, livin' on a prayer_

_**Rachel and Quinn join in**_

_Take my hand, we'll make it I swear_

_Oh oh, livin' on a prayer_

_Livin' on a prayer!_

_The girls giggled and then got there bags then went to the Berry house as they settled in. Rachel went to the guests room and knocked on the door. _

"_I'm hosting a Call Of Duty night, my friend Noah Puckerman talked me into using the room downstairs and connecting his Xbox360." Rachel said and Jade responded, "You're going to host a party surrounding a game about killing." "I don't like real-life violence but video game violence is not real. Besides there my friends." Rachel said and Tori didn't see that coming. "Yeah we're come down." Tori said and not made Rachel happy. "Okay that's it we're not drinking the water." Jade said. _

_Jade didn't drink the water but her, Mike, Puck and Tina would playing. Quinn was standing in the back with Tori as they would surveying the scene. _

"_Okay who's everyone? I mean they have names..." Tori said and Quinn smirk as she began, _

"_The people playing with your girlfriend, the one with the mo-hawk is Puck who believes he's God gift to women and got me pregnant. The other two are a couple..." "Wow. You got pregnant." Tori said and Quinn responded, "I was in deep denied about Rachel and I was that evil Cheerleader to her." _

"_COME ON COVER ME!" Jade yelled and Tori responded, "What about the two in the corner?" "That's Santana and Brittany they been together since forever. Santana was in the closet and they finally stop to realize they belong together." Quinn said and added, "That's Sam and Mecedres also Kurt and Blaine the ones in the corner making out really...That's Cassie and Andre they will be coming to our school next year." _

"_All you guys are like very different." Tori said and Quinn responded, "You were never think that we are all friends and that's the girl I want to spend forever with. Jade seems like the bipolar opposite of you." _

"_You know that girl who seems all mean but really is a sweet-heart that's not her or the girl who is tough but is really soft on the inside. Not her. She's the girl who the more she hangs out with you the more she likes you and in my case it took a play about me playing an astronaut to get us to date." Tori said and Quinn responded, "It took six objections to Rachel's wedding and her locking herself in a room to realize now is time to tell her that I want to be with her." Tori and Quinn paused then agree._

"_We have weird friends." _


	19. Harmony is a evil diva

_Diva In a Empty Room_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_**Author's Note: **_

_**I'm making Harmony a bad girl and believe me...(SPOILER ALERT) **_

_**Jori is going to play a factor in New Directions...(Spoiler Alert)**_

_Part 19_

_After a wonderful party and a few drinks which Rachel didn't have she was making breakfast as she was on the internet scanning songs for Nationals that fall under Vintage. Quinn was having hang-out time with Santana and Brittany for the day as Rachel is instructed not to call unless it's an emergency meaning Life or Death. As Rachel was going through suggestions Tori and Jade came downstairs. _

"_Hey Cuz, where's the milk?" Jade more yelled than asked and Rachel responded back, "Back of the fridge." As there was whispers in the kitchen and Rachel was trying her best to nail down a possible direction which made her frustrated. After a while Jade came in with cereal then sat on the loveseat across from Rachel and just stare at her as she ate. _

"_What are you doing?" Jade asked and Rachel responded, "I'm trying to find the perfect songs choice for Nationals under the theme Vintage." _

_Jade took that in and yelled, "Tori!" Tori walked in give Jade a look of you don't have to yell for me unless we're having sex. "Help my cousin if she needs it. She needs to find song choices for Nationals under the theme Vintage." Jade told Tori and Rachel responded, "Maybe an outside point of view might be a good idea." "So Tori sat next to Rachel as Jade ate the cereal. _

_**Lima Bean**_

"_My mother doesn't want to talk to me at all." Quinn said and Santana shook her head in amazement because she couldn't believe her mother was acting like a douche. "Look Q you have to stick to it you love Rachel..." Santana said and Quinn responded, "That's the easy part..I mean they can't stop me from school or getting everything I own and the trust my grandmother set-up when she died I could use it any time. I mean I could also get a job." _

"_And you got Berry who will think of something. You got me as well and Brits." Santana said and Quinn responded, "You got to worry about Leila." "I'm taking the year off too. I mean I love being a Cheerleader, I mean there has to be more to it." Santana said and then they heard. _

"_When did mom transfer you?" Cassie yelled and Harmony responded, "After Christmas she thought I was robbed and let me go to Carmel." _

"_So she had all that time to transferred you but..." Cassie said and Harmony responded, "Face it sis she sees me as something to be proud of and not you. I mean come on, why am I dating Finn? He knows I'm giving him what he wants to know everything about New Directions. I mean it's not going to matter Mr. St. James is going to make the performance about me. Unlike Rachel and the Trouble-tones with that Spic plus Blacky they don't have a chance." Harmony walked off and Santana was about to..."No!" Quinn yelled and added, "And now I'm pissed." _


	20. Full Circle

_Diva In A Empty Room_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part 20_

_Rachel and Tori would spitting ideas as Quinn and Jade would watching this. _

"_Unbelievable to see how our girlfriends are..." Quinn said and Jade just shakes her head. "What?" Quinn asked and Jade responded, "God it's sickened for me to say this because it sounds so cliché but I like it how she tries how to help someone." _

_Quinn had come back in because she had a key that Rachel had given her. Rachel was so into her audition and getting the set list ready. "What are you going to do?" Jade asked and Quinn responded, "What?" "When she's singing on stage..." Jade said and Quinn responded, "I'm going to Yale they have an awesome Drama program plus it's Yale."_

"_Tori and I have no idea what we're going to do but I know I'm talented and so is she...Wait a minute I thought this was your..." Jade said and added, "Not that I really want to hear it but humor me..." "One of the girls from the other team said some things about our team to try to get Santana to fight her. Racist things." Quinn said and Jade responded, "Okay. My girlfriend is half-spanish, who the fuck does this bitch thinks she is?" Tori and Rachel walk in. _

"_When did you get here Quinn?" Rachel asked and Quinn gave Jade a look. _

"_My girlfriend is Spanish.." Jade said and Rachel was waiting for Quinn to tell her. _

_So Quinn told her and Rachel was NOT HAPPY at all. She ensure her that Santana didn't do anything but wanted to. Tori knew Jade was planning something and so she asked for her scissors that she had in each pocket. _

"_She had no right to go there!" Jade yelled as she stomp off. _

_Harmony was on stage alone and Jesse gave her a look of death. _

"_You know there's many things I will tolerate but the one thing I will not tolerate is your racist comments...Now you might have done it to get under Santana's skin but you failed! You failed badly! So you are hereby banned from any tactics like that." Jesse said and Harmony responded, "My parents are paying you money to make sure I win and so I was making sure it was going to happened!" "It doesn't matter you would sloppy!" Jesse yelled again and added, "Get out of my sight." Harmony was dismissed. _

_As School was back and Tori as well as Jade went back to the airport or so they thought. Rachel marched right to Finn and said, "You are dating a racist, you are dating someone who wants to beat us..." "You dated Jesse." Finn responded strongly and Rachel responded, "That happened but at least I didn't leak things to the other team." _

_Everyone lean back on Rachel cursing including Quinn but she knew how mad she was. _

"_It's not like you guys wouldn't know how to win anyway and so it shouldn't matter." Finn said."She stood there at the Lima Bean running Mecedres down calling her Blacky and called Santana a spic. That's not right..." Quinn said and added, "I'm sorry for repeating this." "Hell to the no!" Mecedres angry now. "The rule book said we could get her thrown out for her comments but it's a long shot." Artie said and Blaine responded, "They did nothing when I got blinded or the pictures of Finn." _

_Emma walked out and Mr. Schue turned to her. "Mr. Schuster the principal from Carmel is here someone slash and vandalize Harmony's car." Emma said. _

"_I am the victim here!" Harmony yelled and Mr. Figgins responded, "These are serious charges." "None of my kids did it." Mr. Schue said and Harmony responded, "They are obviously jealous of me."_

As Jesse was sitting there and added, "Mr. Figgins I don't believe any of Lost Directions would do anything like this but I think maybe they put someone up to it." "You would shouting racist comments about a couple of good friends of mine." Rachel said and Harmony responded defending her choice. 

"_They would words!" Harmony yelled back and Mr. Figgins responded, "As much I don't like this if the person doesn't come forward in 24 hours, I will be force to withdraw the Glee Club from Nationals." There was a little smile on Harmony's face and Jesse was disgusted a little. _

_As they all left the office Rachel told Quinn, Santana and Brittany what had happened. Harmony smirk and said, _

"_You should thank me because now you won't embarrassed yourself" As Harmony walked away something click in Brittany those words._

"_**You are a disgrace to you and your sisters! I will make sure our good name will not be drag through the mud." a voice echo in Brittany's head. **"I heard that before. The baby daddy said to me. Is he out?" Brittany asked and Santana thought it was just a random comment but Santana got her phone out and thanks to a connection she is... _

"_Brittany he's out your baby's daddy is out." Santana said. _

_As Harmony walked out in such a good mood, she looked up and oh God she wished it was Cassie. It was her brother and the baby daddy of Princess Lelia, Josh. _


	21. Touch Me

_Diva In an Empty Room_

_By_

_BornTHisWay201f_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I'm sorry Rachel would never choke. So I change the episode choke **_

_**Touch me is from Spring Awakening and on chapter 22 Rhytmn Nation is from Miss Janet. **_

_Part 21_

_Rachel told Quinn that there will be no kissing at all before the Nyada Audition or any exchange of bodily fluids until it's over. Quinn understood and now since the person who destroy Harmony's car was brought in. New Direction will be going to Nationals but Quinn still wants payback. _

"_I just can't help to feel that Harmony is planning something else. Rachel can't afford the distraction and personally she reminds of how I was." Quinn said and Sam responded, "We could understand not liking Harmony for everything but to go back at her that's going upset Rachel and that's not going to sit well with you at the end of the day." _

"_We're pray for you Quinn that you don't go after Harmony at this crucial point of your life." Joe said and Quinn got a text. _

_**Without you or Don't Rain on My Parade **_

_Quinn had to think about this because this was a Broadway oriented school and so Don't Rain On My Parade should be the obvious choice. However she would love for her to win with Without You since it was a week ago she re-sang it to her. Quinn then took a flower and put it in on Rachel's locker. As Rachel walked to her locker she saw the flower and took it then walked into Glee practice with it. _

_This week was Whitney selections and so it started with Brittany doing Dance with Somebody with Santana then with Joe playing his guitar for the song Saving all my love for you as Quinn sang it to Rachel. Rachel did a rare duet with Santana with the song So Emotional and Quinn didn't mind Rachel closeness with Santana because Rachel kept eye contact with Quinn the whole time. As Whitney week passed it was then Rachel had an idea for her song and it's going to be something totally different. _

_Rachel told Quinn about the song she was going to do. _

"_This is a new part of my life and Don't Rain On My Parade will always be my go to song but I want to sing something that I could put in my memoirs as a defining moment. There's this musical called Spring Awakening and the song, "Touch Me." It just that I don't feel like that same girl anymore I feel adventurous and daring. I feel beautiful and sexy for the first time in my life. I want to try this song with you here." Rachel said and Quinn agree. _

_**Rachel Sings...**_

_Where I go, when I go there,_

_No more memory anymore-_

_Only men on distant ships,_

_The women with them, swimming with them to shore..._

_Where I go, when I go there,_

_No more whispering anymore-_

_Only hymns upon your lips;_

_A mystic wisdom, rising with them, to shore..._

_**Rachel walks in front of Quinn**_

_Touch me-just like that._

_And that-o, yeah-now, that's heaven._

_Now, that I like._

_God, that's so nice._

_Now lower down, where the figs lie..._

_Where I go, when I go there, _

_No more shadows anymore-_

_Only men with golden fins;_

_The rythmn in them, rocking with them, to shore..._

_Where I go, when I go there,_

_No more weeping anymore-_

_Only in and out your lips,_

_The broken wishes, washing with them, to shore..._

_Toutch me-all silent._

_Tell me-please-all is forgiven._

_Consume my wine_

_Consume my mind_

_I'll tell you how, how the winds sigh..._

_Touch me-just try it._

_Now, there-that's it-God, oh that's heaven._

_I'll love your light_

_I'll love you right..._

_We'll wonder down where where the sins cry..._

_Touch me-just like that._

_Now we'll wonder down where the sins cry..._

_Love me-just for a bit..._

_We'll wander down, where the winds sigh..._

_Where the winds sigh..._

_Where the winds sigh..._


	22. Rhytmn Nation

_Diva In a Empty Room_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Chapter Twenty-Two_

"_Miss Berry to say that was a bold choice would be an understatement and to sing such a song with the passion and emotion. Child you made it hot in here and so I congratulate you on such a bold move." __Carmen Tibideaux__ said to Rachel and the diva walked off the stage as Quinn met her off stage they share a passionate kiss for the first time in weeks. Santana, Brittany, Mecedres, Blaine and even Kurt congrats her on such an audition. _

_As everyone met the Lima Bean and Brittany had Princess Leila there. Josh walked up to them and it was Brittany who saw him coming as she froze almost in time. Santana didn't know why and she got up. _

"_Get the fuck away from her now!" Santana yelled and Josh responded, "I'm sorry to come here but I just wanted to talk to Brittany and see my child." "Did you give birth to her? Oh My God well come on and see her." Santana said to Josh and he knew who Santana was to Brittany. "I understand why you would be protective of her and I remember that night when you broke my nose..." Josh said and Brittany stood up to Josh. _

"_Get away from my princess." Brittany said and Princess Leila asked, "Who's this man mommy?" Brittany didn't want Josh to tell her because she would have to explain. "I'm just a friend of mommy." Josh said and Princess Leila who could sense something bad about him said, "Mommy doesn't like you so go away." It was then Puck, Sam and Mike walked in. _

"_Who's this?" Puck asked and Santana responded, "Him." "Get away from __here." Princess demanded and Puck got up in his face. "Dude get out of here." Puck said and Josh responded, "I'm sorry Harmony told me you would come here and she said since you would friends..." "We are far from _

_friends with..." Rachel said and Cassie walked in this conversation. "Josh get out of here." Josh then walked away and Rachel who's been feeling bold looked at everyone. _

"_That's it we need to send a message to Vocal especially Harmony..." Rachel said and Puck asked, "What do you want to do?" _

"_Janet." Rachel simply said. _

_Vocal Adrenalin walked in to see New Direction donning costumes made famous by the video Rhythm Nation. _

"_We are tired of the attacks Harmony..." Tina said and Rachel stepped out. "When Janet Jackson wrote this song it's about the unity music is suppose to bring to everyone and that's something you all have forgotten." Rachel said and then Finn walked onto with the same costume. In a way making a statement of what side he's in. _

"_What are you doing Finn?" Harmony screamed and Finn responded, "Coming back where I belong." "Santana counts us off." Rachel said as Santana did the music started _

_**Rachel Sings:**_

_With music by our side_

_To break the color lines_

_Let's work together_

_To improve our way of life_

_**Santana and Brittany Sings**_

_Join voices in protest_

_To social injustice_

_A generation full of courage_

_Come forth with me _

_**Artie Sings:**_

_People of the world today_

_Are we looking for a better way of life_

_**Everyone:**_

_We are a part of the rhythm nation_

_People of the world unite_

_Strength in numbers we can get it right_

_One time_

_We are a part of the rhythm nation _

_**Rachel Sings:**_

_This is the test_

_No struggle no progress_

_Lend a hand to help_

_Your brother do his best_

_**Santana and Artie Sings:**_

_Things are getting worse_

_We have to make them better_

_**Blaine Sings:**_

_It's time to give a damn_

_Let's work together come on _

_**Everyone: **_

_People of the world today_

_Are we looking for a better way of life_

_We are a part of the rhythm nation_

_People of the world unite_

_Strength in numbers we can get it right_

_One time_

_We are a part of the rhythm nation_

_The music starts and they start to clap in Rhytmn. _

_**Blaine Sings: **_

_Vocal who?_

_**New Direction responds:**_

_Vocal What?_

_**Blaine Sings: **_

_Harmony who?_

_**New Direction responds:  
**Harmony What? _

_They all take off jackets in the very thing they would just clapping about. _

_It range from words like **Vocal who? And vocal What?**_

"_We'll see you in Nationals and now get the hell out of our theater." to everyone surprise it came from Rachel. Vocal Adrenalin Slowly left and Rachel gave Jesse a look as Brittany stare a hole into Harmony. _


	23. Nationals Sucess

_Diva In a Empty Room_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part 23_

_Finn knocked on the door and Rachel opened it. _

"_Come in Finn." Rachel said and Finn walked in. "I'm sorry Rachel for Harmony and everything else." Finn said and Rachel responded, "Apology accepted." "I was thinking about Nationals and I don't think you guys trust me as much. I promise you I am not touching Harmony ever again. When I found out what she did to Brit and what she said about Mecedres as well as Santana." Finn confessed and Rachel gave him a hug then looked at him. "You want to come to the Cheerios celebration we're having for them." Rachel said and Finn asked, "Are you sure they want me there?" "Quinn asked for you to be there and I agreed." Rachel told her ex. _

_So they drove there and walked in to see the trinity all ready enjoying the celebration. _

_"So I heard that my Cheerleader girlfriend won Nationals." Rachel said and Quinn smiled then told her. "I hear the Cheerleader's girlfriend was going to greet her with a kiss." Quinn replied back and they shared a warm as well as inviting kiss. Quinn looked up at Finn and said these words, "Get in there and celebrated." She tackle him with a hug as the rest of New Directions welcomed him. Quinn and Rachel as they looked at all their friends the blonde kissed along the diva's neck. _

"_If you keep this..." Rachel said and Quinn responded, "What do you think I'm hoping for?" So Rachel and Quinn walked in to join the celebration. _

_Nationals was next and because of Sugar again they had separate rooms then Quinn had a surprise as they would in the same room there was a knock on the door._

"_Can you get that?" Quinn asked and the diva walked to see Tori and Jade. _

"_Oh my God!" Rachel yelled and hugged her cousin then her girlfriend._

"_This is your girlfriend's work, hi Quinn." Jade said and gave Quinn a hug as Tori was hugging Rachel. Jade looked over and yelled, "Hey!" Tori stopped cold and gave her the Jaded one a look. _

_So after Santana and Brittany came in then Tori introduce her friends Cat and Andre who had also come into the room_

"_How do you feel about Nationals?" Andre asked and Rachel responded, "We have a plan." "Vocal won't see it coming." Santana said and Brittany responded, "There going to be totally surprised." The ring on Brittany's cell and Brittany answered it then her face changed to scared. _

"_Is she okay?" Brittany asked and added, "She just had a nightmare. She wants to hear a lullaby." Santana looked at her and said, "Get her on speaker phone." "What does she like?" Cat wondered and Brittany responded, "She like Brittany Spears." "You sing Brittany Spears?" Jade asked and Santana gave Jade a look. Andre whipped out his keyboard and Brittany put the cell on speaker. _

"_Does the Princess want to hear Brittany?" Brittany asked and Princess responded that she wants to. So they sang **Till the world Ends. **Princess went to sleep and Brittany's mother told her that the source of the nightmare was Josh...Brittany was pissed as she told Santana who it was...It only made her want to meet them even more. _

_Nationals was here and Vocal Adrenaline drew first as they paid homage to Saturday Night Fever thinking they have one-up New Directions as Harmony came down to see them. _

"_Well I guess you have nothing to do now." Harmony said and Rachel responded, "Finn! Good job." She slapped hands with him and they did a fully energy homage to Motown and the funk. _

_Quinn led off with It's a man's man's world then the Trouble-Tones did River Deep Mountain High and then Rachel close with a new version of It's a wonderful world in her range. _

_In Qualifiers, New Directions finished Third while Vocal finished fifth. Now the final five was going to perform again and Finn leaking the right information which lead to a collapse of Vocal Adrenalin. _

_New Directions couldn't stop laughing at them which made Harmony scream out for them to stop laughing at them which was met with the crowd booing them. _

_It was then New Directions was up as they did a Michael Jackson Medley of Wanna Be Start Something with Blaine then Santana and Brittany doing a very risque version of Smooth Criminal leading the Trouble-tones. It was Rachel, Finn and Artie who did beat-it. _

_New Directions won Nationals and was met by a standing ovation. _

_As they would off-stage Harmony approached them. _

"_So you won I'm still better than you any day of the week." Harmony said and Santana responded, "I'm sorry, aren't you apart of Vocal who?" New Directions clapped, "Vocal what!" They all said yelled in unison as Jesse made there way. _

"_You beat me in my own game. Rachel NYADA is lucky to have you as well as Quinn." Jesse said and Quinn rested her head on her shoulder. "That's fine I'm going to your school next year and you know what? I'm going to be the one to carry your pathetic choir to Nationals." Harmony said and Quinn responded, "I don't think so because we have your sister and we have Rachel's cousin Jade and Tori who are transferring with four of there friends it seems to be necessary for them to be a show choir to graduate so they decided to come here." _

_It was then Jade, Tori, Cat and Andre came. Jade then took out her scissors and start snipping at Vocal. _

"_It's going to be a pleasure working with them." Blaine said as they all left. _


	24. the Big finale

_Diva In An Empty Room_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Twenty-four_

_They went to prom high off there win as the usual couples went with each other it was Finn who..._

_**Flashback**_

_In The Hotel after the win. _

"_We got prom coming up, what's the theme?" Quinn asked and Brittany responded, "Dinosaurs." As everyone looked at each other they just went with it or feel Santana's wrath and then Tori made a toast to everyone for winning then Jade stood up. _

"_Now I want to say this up until a couple of weeks ago I wanted to cut you with my scissors Finn but you redeemed yourself for your real family."Jade said and Tori added, "Now since the prom is coming up and I have no interest ever to come back here. Would you Finn be interested in having two dates? You won't get lucky but you will be the envy of the whole school." _

_All the guys would yelling for him to say yes and Finn said, "Okay I will accept if it's a double non-date with Puck as well." "Okay. Me and Tori will be your escorts." Jade said and added, "But you will won't try again because I have scissors and they are sharp." "I want to be an escort." Cat said with a sad face. "I would like to take you Cat." Artie spoke up and Cat hopped on him meaning yes._

_As Prom came the nominees for the royal court would Finn, the stick and Brittany for some strange reason. For the women it was Quinn, Santana and some other girl. It was a good night until the hockey team decided to hit on Jade and Tori as the guys would telling them to back off. _

"_Guys I think we have a special song for you." Jade said and Tori got the Gothic one's hint. So Jade and Tori talked to the band then called Rachel and Quinn on stage then they called Santana and Brittany over as they all huddle. Santana got on Microphone and said, "This song is dedicated to the hockey team." _

_**Tori sings- **_

_Why am i always hit on by the boys I never like_

_I can always see 'em coming_

_From the left and from the right_

_**Jade sings-**_

_I don't want to be a priss_

_I just try to be polite_

_But it always seems to bite me in the-_

_**Quinn and Brittany Sings-**_

_Ask me for my number_

_Yeah you put me on the spot_

_You think that we should hookup_

_But i think that we should not_

_**Santana and Rachel sings-**_

_You had me at hello_

_Then you opened up your mouth_

_And that is when it started going south_

_Oh!_

_**Tori and Jade sang as they went into the crowd-**_

_Get your hands off my hips_

_'Fore I'll punch you in the lips_

_Stop your staring at my - hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_No you can't buy me a drink_

_Let me tell you what i think_

_I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_take a hint, take a hint_

_**Brittana came out with Tori and Jade Sings-**_

_What part don't you get_

_So go and tell your friends_

_I'm not really interested_

_It's about time you're leavin'_

_I'm gonna count to three and_

_Open my eyes and you'll be gone_

_**Rachel Sings-**_

_One_

_**Quinn Sings-**_

_Get your hands off my-_

_**Rachel Sings-**_

_Two._

_**Quinn Sings**_

_Or i'll punch you in the-_

_**Rachel Sings-**_

_Three._

_Stop your staring at my-_

_Hey!_

_**All six girls went on stage afterward and finish the song**_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_I am not your missing link_

_Let me tell you what i think_

_I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_Get your hands off my hips_

_'Before I'll punch you in the lips_

_Stop your staring at my - hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_take a hint, take a hint_

_So the Hockey team took a hint and never mess with Glee again. As the Prom King was Finn and the prom Queen was a write-in campaign for Rachel. Finn then said that Rachel should dance with her girlfriend and then the blonde one was announced co-Queen while Finn dance with Tori. _

"_This is the best night ever." Rachel said and Quinn looked at the crown. "You know once upon time that would have drove me crazy but all I think about is...Can we take turns wearing it to bed and nothing else?" Quinn asked and Rachel agreed to those terms._

_**Sequel Fall 2012** will be called **Kismet**_

_**Take a hint is from Victiorious**_


End file.
